Poison
by aniay
Summary: He's like poison, like heavily tainted Energon that keeps tasting better and better the closer it is to killing you.    Megatron/Bumblebee, pnp Warnings inside.


Written for tf_rare_pairing february challenge.

Inspired by song: "Poison" by Groove coverage and dedicated to ultharkitty.

**WARNING:** Snuff, dark, dub-con

* * *

I can see you; you stroll back and forth in your chamber, angry and dangerous. It's scary. If I was a Decepticon I'd be afraid, but I'm merely an observer, fascinated, enthralled.

Every time I watch you maul Starscream - your words sharper than your denta, your gaze more cruel than your hands twisting his metal - my systems charge from the mere thought of how your sharp glossa would feel stroking mine, how those hands would feel against my body, how you would laugh at my pained gasps.

How much would hurting an Autobot turn you on?

But I'm staying hidden from your sensors and optics, teased by wisps of your energy fields, when you pass close to my hiding place. Because I know that even one of your looks would be a death sentence for me.

Ever since I started having these feelings, these unhealthy urges to kiss you, to allow you to take me, I've been terrified. Every single thought was intense to the point of choking my vents, as terror stalled my processor.

As much as I tried to stop thinking about you, the images, the possibilities, would sip slowly into my very spark, poisoning me, tainting and consuming me with unfulfilled need.

Every cycle the need runs deeper and deeper into my lines and every time I need to run away I also crave being caught. I imagine sharp claws digging under my armor, tearing it off.

But my programming keeps me running, keeps me playing 'the' good Autobot every time I'm close to you.

Cycles later I'm caught. My programming makes me scream yet I'm giddy with excitement as you prowl towards me, the evil sneer on your faceplates terrifying the Decepticons around.

I'm being held fast and you welcome me with a deceptively quiet voice, the calm before the magnetic storm.

My Spark twists in my chassis and my body wants to run away, but the poisonous urges keep my legs locked and my Energon flowing faster and faster.

You grip my neck and your claws dig in deep, hurting, drawing Energon and breaking coolant lines.

No!

I want to scream but my vocalizer stays dead and I can feel it being crushed between your fingers until a piercing whine of feedback comes from it, but then you send a magnetic pulse and my voice dies completely.

I look into your optics, speechless and helpless. You are smiling and your armor is hot. Are you getting charged up on hurting me?

You pick me up easily off the ground with your hand and throw me down. I scramble up automatically, and I'm sure there is terror in my optics but my Spark is thrumming with excitement.

After cycles of watching I can finally have you, no matter the consequences. I was already as good as offline the moment you placed a hand on me, the moment I got caught.

When you lean into me, trying to scare me, trying to make me feel fear, in a split second of insanity I lean forward and, withdrawing my mask, I press my lips to yours. My glossa hurts as it catches on shrapnel teeth.

I'm tasting my own death and it runs deep into me, your taste staining my spark, making it twist and hurt and scream in forbidden pleasure.

You're shocked, but you wouldn't be a leader of the Decepticons if you didn't make split second decisions too. You throw me down and ravage me ; all your Decepticons watch as you taste me, sharp glossa claiming my mouth as you bite into my plating and make me arch in pain and pleasure.

I can't see them. The only one in my world is you.

You snarl about an insane Autobot, about a death wish, but you also purr that such daring should be rewarded.

My panel is torn away and with the sharp pain comes the charge of awareness of what's going to happen. I throw my arms around you and it's like embracing my own end. You are close and I can feel your fields surrounding me - evil, cruel and deadly. What was a tease until now is killing me with ecstasy.

You plug in and I howl and whine despite my broken vocalizer, an onslaught of signals assaulting my firewalls, breaking them with cruel precision. You hack your way into me, taking every processor, every chip and crushing it within your mental grip until it gives up to your will.

The moment of destruction is a surprise for me, my processors are spinning, systems on the brink of overload, but I look into your optics and the sheer want and desire I can see there terrifies me for the first time.

You are clawing at my chest and I thrash, reality catching up with me. You are going to kill me, to crush my spark in your hand. It's inevitable result of the situation, the repercussion of my actions.

I hate you and yet I crave you. You are like poison, like heavily tainted Energon that keeps tasting better and better the closer it is to killing you.

You slam your signals against me again and I arch clear off the floor into you. I'd be screaming if I had the vocalizer to do it, but the only sound I can give you is the whine of my chest plates as you force them open, my Spark thrashing inside my chest in trepidation.

The first scratch of your claws is gentle against the delicate casing, and you send signals that build a painful charge, spinning my body into overload, my spark swelling in my chest and in your hand. I can feel you closing your hand around it and pressing - what should be excruciating pain is rending ecstasy. Your red optics stare into mine as you send one final wave of signals that topples me over the edge. Energy explodes as you squeeze, and with a shattering scream my Spark erupts in a world-blinding explosion within your hand, my body registering a slam of overload from you before everything goes black.


End file.
